mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Superstition Springs Mall
Superstition Springs Center is a shopping mall located in Mesa, Arizona. It is owned by Macerich, the largest mall owner in the Phoenix-metropolitan area. The anchors at the mall are Dillard's, JCPenney, and Macy's. The mall also has a freestanding Cheesecake Factory. The mall features an outdoor amphitheatre and a fountain that converts into a stage featuring free concerts from May to August on Saturday evenings. History Superstition Springs Center was built and completed in 1990, and was jointly developed and owned by Westcor and General Growth Properties. The original architect was Rafique Islam. When it first opened, most of the area surrounding the mall was open fields. At the time, it rested at the end of a freeway (U.S. Route 60), and was considered too far away from developed areas to be successful. However, since its opening, the area around Superstition Springs Center has seen significant growth; as of 2009, it held an estimated population of 337,000 in its primary trade area. In February 2002, the mall underwent remodeling to include exterior paint and lighting, interior paint, flooring, and lighting to create a new refined atmosphere with color, texture and regional imagery. Originally majority owned and managed by Westcor (two-thirds share, with General Growth Properties owning the other third), in 2002 Superstition Springs Center became part of The Macerich Company’s portfolio, who continues to own and manage the mall today. In June 2011, GGP sold its 1/3 ownership in the mall (along with its 1/3 ownership of Arrowhead Towne Center in Glendale), with Macerich assuming full ownership. Anchors The anchors at the mall are Dillard's, JCPenney, and Macy's The Macy's location was to be Broadway Southwest (the last store built by then owner Carter Hawley Hale). This location was halted during a hostile take over attempt by the Limited and sold off to Robinsons-May. In 2010, the former Mervyn's became a furniture store called Home Sleep Home, which went out of business. The lower level was replaced with a miniature golf course called Lunar Mini Golf and later Phoenix Sofa Factory. Phoenix Sofa Factory closed in October 2017, leaving the lower level vacant. The upper level became Sports Authority which went out of business in 2016, and became Book Vault a year later. Book Vault closed on October 28th, 2018. In 2015, Sears Holdings spun off 235 of its properties, including the Sears at Superstition Springs Center, into Seritage Growth Properties. On October 15, 2018, it was announced that Sears would be closing as part of a plan to close 142 stores nationwide. Part of the former auto center is expected to become Blink Fitness. Gallery Videos File:Store Closing Tour ( Closed Jan, 2019 ) Sears at Superstition Springs Center A to Z Retail|Sears Closing Tour Category:Malls in Arizona Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1990 Category:Dillard's-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Former Mervyn's-anchored Malls Category:Former Robinsons-May-anchored Malls Category:Macerich Malls Category:Former Brookfield Properties Retail Group Malls